1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle truck bodies and more particularly to pickup truck bed constructions and extension therefor and more particularly to an improved extension apparatus for extending a pickup truck bed with a removable frame that attaches to a truck, a bumper, or a trail hitch receiver with a longitudinal beam that extends away from the frame and a transverse beam connected to the longitudinal beam, the transverse beam carrying side portions that align with the pickup truck bed side walls and a auxiliary tailgate mounted on the transverse beam in pivotal fashion to open and close the bed and extension. An open space is provided between the side walls of the frame, allowing the standard pickup tailgate to travel between open and closed positions, the open position defining a floor for the extension frame.
2. General Background
Pickup trucks typically have a flat rectangular bed, rectangular side walls, and a generally rectangular tailgate that moves in a pivotal fashion between open and closed positions. It is known in the art to use an extension member to carry articles externally of the pickup truck bed on a rectangular flat surface. Typically such extenders mount in the trail hitch receiver of the pickup truck. They usually comprise a welded frame cover with an expanded metal surface to which articles can be attached using elastic cords or rope for example.
One of the problems with such extenders is that they do not provide continuity with the rectangular flat bed floor. Further, extenders that are presently available do not provide protection for containing articles in the form of upstanding side walls.
A number of patents have issued that relate to the concept of providing an extension for a pickup truck bed.